vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Mappa di Zeno
La Mappa di Zeno o "Carta di Zeno" è una mappa dell'Atlantico del nord pubblicata la prima volta nel 1558 a Venezia da Nicolo Zeno, un discendente di Nicolo Zeno (italianizzazione del cognome veneziano Zen), uno dei fratelli Zeno; i quali furono due navigatori veneziani del XIV secolo, impegnati nell'esplorazione del Nord Atlantico e dei mari artici attorno al 1390. Il giovane Zeno ha pubblicato la mappa, insieme con una serie di lettere, affermando di averle scoperte in un magazzino nella sua casa di famiglia a Venezia. Secondo Zeno, la mappa e le lettere risalgono attorno al 1400 e presumibilmente descrivono un lungo viaggio effettuato dai fratelli Zeno nel 1390 a servizio di un principe chiamato Zichmni. I sostenitori della leggenda di Henry Sinclair I conte delle Orcadi, suppongono che Zichmni sia un errore di trascrizione di d'Orcadi. Il viaggio presumibilmente ha attraversato l'Atlantico del Nord e, secondo alcune interpretazioni, ha raggiunto il Nord America. Dettagli della carta dopo la carta di Zeno]] Rappresentazioni fantasiose di isole conosciute e sconosciute, come la Frislandia che sembra essere le isole Fær Øer, ma con l'estensione esageratamente sopravvalutata e l'isola d'Icaria, che non è collegata a nulla di conosciuto. Il resto della mappa ha proporzioni ragionevoli e territori probabili. Ha rappresentazione di: * Norvegia (Norvegia) * Svezia (Svecia) * Danimarca (Dania) * le isole Shetland (Estland) * le isole Fær Øer (Frisland)? * Scozia (Scocia) * Islanda (Islanda) ; * Groenlandia (Engronelant), * Estotiland che sembra essere la costa est del Labrador o Terranova. * Drogeo che poteva essere Terranova o la Nuova Scozia. Vedute moderne Molti storici considerano la mappa e la narrativa correlata come una bufala, perpetrata dal giovane Zeno per fare una rivendicazione retroattiva per Venezia per aver scoperto il nuovo mondo prima di Cristoforo Colombo. Le prove contro l'autenticità della mappa si basano in gran parte sull'aspetto di molte isole fantasma nel Nord Atlantico e al largo delle coste dell'Islanda. Una di queste isole inesistenti era Frislandia, dove i fratelli Zeno avrebbero trascorso qualche tempo. L'opinione corrente degli studiosi considera la mappa essere basata su mappe esistenti del XVI secolo, in particolare: *la mappa del Nord di Olaus Magnus, la Carta marina *la Caerte van Oostland di Cornelis Anthoniszoon *le mappe del Nord di Claudius ClavusGray, Johnathan "Dead Men's Secrets" - Publisher: TEACH Services Inc.; Revised Ed edition (August 31, 2005) ISBN 1-57258-403-3 Le isole fantasma Estotiland Estotilandia appare sulla mappa Zeno, apparentemente sul lato occidentale dell'Oceano Atlantico nella posizione del Labrador. "'Estotiland' è elencato, insieme a Eden e Arcadia, sotto il titolo "utopia, il paradiso, il paradiso, il paradiso in terra" in Roget's International Thesaurus (New York: Crowell, 1962)"; è una delle fonti per "'Russian' Estoty" in Ada di Vladimir Nabokov. Frislandia Frislandia, è apparsa praticamente su tutte le mappe del Nord Atlantico dal 1560 fino verso il 1660. Non è da confondere con il nome simile della Frisia nei Paesi Bassi. Si riferiva in origine all'Islanda ("Freezeland"), ma dopo la mappa di Zeno viene posta come una isola del sud separata (o occasionalmente a sud-ovest) dell'Islanda, comparendo sulle mappe per i successivi 100 anni. Note Bibliografia * Cooper, Robert L. D. (Ed.) The Voyages of the Venetian Brothers Nicolo & Antonio Zeno to the Northern Seas in the XIVth Century. Masonic Publishing Co. 2004. ISBN 0-9544268-2-7 * Andrea di Robilant: Venetian Navigators. The Voyage of the Zen Brothers to the Far North, Faber & Co., London 2011. ISBN 978-0-571243778 Voci correlate * Fratelli Zeno * Carta marina * Erdapfel * Vinland * Carlo Zen Collegamenti esterni * Les Cartes Antiques su ldi * Cartography of a northwest passage before Frobisher Categoria:Mappe dell'Europa Categoria:Geografia Categoria:Storia Categoria:Cartografia Categoria:Cartografia antica